


We Need To Talk About Nightwing

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [74]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parent Slade Wilson, Protective Parent Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “We need to talk.”“I disagree. I’m busy.”“It’s about Nightwing.”“Just because it’s about my husband, doesn’t mean I’m magically going to stop being busy."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 19
Kudos: 281





	We Need To Talk About Nightwing

“We need to talk.”

“I disagree,” Deathstroke said calmly as he adjusted his grip on the rifle in his hands, focusing on the target through the scope and tuning out the man behind him. “I’m busy.”

“It’s about Nightwing.”

“Just because it’s about my husband, doesn’t mean I’m magically going to stop being busy,” Deathstroke drawled. “If you’re truly that desperate to talk, however, then you need to wait until I finish this-”

Just because he knew to expect things like it, didn’t make Deathstroke any happier when Batman stalked up and stepped on his wrist, applying enough pressure to snap the bone while he bent down and wrenched the rifle from Deathstroke’s grip.

“You have no idea how lucky you are that Richard has an unhealthy loyalty to you,” Deathstroke drawled as he got to his feet, watching Batman toss the rifle off to the side. “If he did not care, I would kill you right now.”

“We need to talk about-”

“What is it with you bats uselessly repeating yourselves?” Deathstroke snapped. “You already said we needed to talk about Nightwing, just get to the point.”

“You love him.”

“If you’re just going to state things we both already know, then you’re wasting my time,” Deathstroke replied as he walked over to retrieve his rifle. “Tell me something I don’t know, or get out of my way.”

Batman was silent as Deathstroke packed up his rifle, keeping his broken wrist to his chest as he waited impatiently for it to heal. As he stood up and carefully rolled his wrist, checking on the healing process, Batman said,

“Does anyone know Richard Grayson is married to Deathstroke the Terminator?”

Deathstroke raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at Batman. “I assume you missed the news article after the first gala of yours that Dick and I attended together,” he replied. “And I’m sure you remember the second gala? So yes, several people know.”

“Does anyone know Nightwing is married to Deathstroke the Terminator?”

“My children,” Deathstroke replied because if Batman was going to waste his time with useless questions, Deathstroke was going to waste the Bat’s time by listing off the obvious. “Wintergreen, your children, every member of your little superhero club, probably my ex-wife-”

“You knew what I was aksing.”

“Did I though?”

Batman growled and Deathstroke suddenly realized why Jason found such joy in riling the other man up. There was a certain thrill in seeing how far you could push the vigilante before he started throwing punches.

Not that Deathstroke was ever going to say anything about it to Nightwing since he didn’t particularly want to deal with a lecture when he got home from his - now failed - contract.

“It’s public information that Deathstroke is married to Richard Grayson,” Batman explained and oh, Deathstroke could  _ hear _ the fury lying in wait under his words. “If anyone finds out that Deathstroke is married to Nightwing-”

“I’d kill them before they could breathe a word about the connection,” Deathstroke replied calmly. “But not for your sake, for Richard’s. He means the world to me and I will do everything in my power to keep him safe.”

“Your marriage is putting him in danger.”

“We’ve been married almost eight years,” Deathstroke said, crossing his arms over his chest. “In all that time, how many times has he been kidnapped?”

Batman shifted. “Twice.” *****

“And of those two times,” Deathstroke went on calmly. “How many were  _ my _ fault?”

Batman pressed his lips together and Deathstroke grinned under his helmet. Of those two times, Dick had never been kidnapped because of his marriage or relationship with the Terminator. The first time he’d been kidnapped as Nightwing - Batman’s fault in and of itself - and the second time, he’d been kidnapped as Dick Grayson for ransom from Bruce Wayne.

Neither time had been Deathstroke’s fault and Batman knew it. That was the reason the man was changing the subject instead of answering the question.

“He’ll never let you kill someone.”

“You’d be surprised.”

The way Batman went stiff reminded Deathstroke of the man Nightwing had shoved off the roof, the only person he had ever actively killed and the one they had both decided would be Deathstroke’s fault is Batman ever came knocking.

Shit.

“What?”

“What’s the matter, Bats?” Deathstroke asked, easily keeping his cool even though he knew he was in for a lecture when he returned home and forced himself to tell Dick about Batman’s interference. “Starting to realize your eldest isn’t so perfect? It’s hard to lose control, isn’t it? You spend years brainwashing them and then it’s almost like a personal attack when they turn their back on everything you taught.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Don’t I?” Deathstroke asked, raising an eyebrow. “My youngest used to be on a team with Richard and I think he’s even on a team with your third, isn’t he?” Batman said nothing. “I think we’re done here. If you excuse me, I’m going to go home to my husband.”

………………………………..

“So how’d the contract go?”

“Fine.”

“Yeah? Bruce let you finish?”

Slade resisted the urge to sigh. He’d been in the apartment all of three minutes and hadn’t even had the chance to remove his armor.

“Yes, I ran into Wayne,” he said, cutting to the chase as he began to remove his armor, keeping his back to Dick who stood in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “We talked, he was concerned I was putting you in danger. He asked if anyone knows that Deathstroke is married to Grayson then asked if anyone knew Deathstroke is married to NIghtwing.”

“That’s it?”

“He said you’d never approve of me killing and I said he would be surprised.”

“And what did he say to that?”

“He didn’t believe me.”

“So you taunted him. You pulled a Jason.”

“...yes.”

“Hm. Okay.”

Slade turned slightly to look over at Dick. “Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I mocked Wayne and referred to his parenting skills as ‘brainwashing’ and told him that it must feel like a personal attack when his children turn against his teachings.”

“Well, you would know.”

Slade felt his lips tick up into a smile, that one statement telling him Dick wasn’t pissed off about what he’d said. Or at least, not as pissed as he could - and rationally should - be.

“I’m surprised you’re not pissed.”

Dick shrugged. “I probably will be later but right now I’m just amused and entertained. It’s about damn time someone threw Bruce off his high horse and I’m honored my husband was the one to do it!”

Slade hummed. “It seems our marriage  _ has  _ corrupted you after all.”

Dick grinned. “Hey, corruption isn’t a one way street. For example, you came straight home after dealing with Bruce instead of staying out way too late to complete a contract and get the money.”

“I suppose so.” Slade narrowed his eyes at Dick. “you’re certain you're not pissed?”

“Aw, Slade,” Dick crooned, drawing a grimace from the mercenary who already regretted asking. “Are you insecure? Are you going to beg me for forgiveness?”

“I’m  _ going _ to throw you out the window if you keep talking,” Slade grumbled.

DIck grinned. “Nah, you already did that last week, remember?”

Slade did not, but the week before had been a mess and a disaster and if he was honest, there wasn’t a lot of the week earlier that he remembered. He grunted his reply as he turned to turn on the shower, still feeling Dick’s eyes on his back.

“Do you need attention, little bird?”

“No. I just love you.”

Slade hummed. “I love you too.”

He could practically  _ hear _ Dick’s grin in his voice as the acrobat said, “I cannot believe you of all people told Bruce his parenting method was brainwashing.”

Slade heaved a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts!


End file.
